3 Body Switching with Isabella Swan
by AlderaanGaming
Summary: Madison didn't like the Twilight novels. She wanted to change so much about the books that she tried to go back in time and steal Stephanie Meyer's body to rewrite them. When she wakes up and realizes that she is actually IN Twilight before the books happen, she decides to change the outcomes she doesn't like... Which is a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Back on the twilight band wagon, but, this time with a much different story. Hopefully, I will not be skipping around the timeline as horribly as I have in the past. Oh well, we will see won't we? This would be a nice time to say that I don't own Twilight or make any money from writing this. I think this is a bit of a fresh writing style for you all to enjoy... Much more personality, I think... Here we go, and enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing I thought when I opened my eyes was, "This is not my room."

I bolted upright and turned my head in each direction several times until I gave myself a crick in my neck. "Of course, this isn't your room, you idiot! The spell must have worked!" I scolded myself aloud.

I quickly shut my mouth and covered it with my hands. "Shut up! There could be someone in the house. You have a husband and kids, I think. Now, let's see if I can find the computer to start writing." I searched around more thoroughly now and started to realize that this was not an adult, married woman's room. This is more of a teenager's room than anything. On a second glance, there wasn't even a mirror in this place! "What the he-!" I began as the door to the bedroom opened.

Then, as if in slow motion, Sarah friggin' Clarke entered my room. "Holy shit this is not good! Something went horribly wrong." I listened carefully to my voice and realized this wasn't even Stephanie Meyer's voice. Whose body am I in then? The panic started to seep into my brain right about now, and I just sat my butt right back down on the bed I was just on.

"Oh, good, dear, you're awake! I'm so glad. I have some very exciting news!" She sat next to me on the bed practically bouncing in her elation. Then, dramatically, she held her left hand out to me and my eyes came down on a gorgeous rock of a ring. "Phil asked me if I would marry him this summer, and I said yes!"

I shook my head a bit in shock- still processing. "Uhh... wow! I don't know what to say." I pulled her in for a hug and found my body automatically biting my lip. "What the hell?" I thought to myself. "This isn't one of my own habits." I think it was right a out now that I started to figure out whose body I was in.

"Well, you can start off with, 'I'm so happy for you, Mom.' Maybe even an, 'I love you.'." Sarah Clarke, I mean... Renee... I mean my mom. Oh this is so confusing! She said. Yes... that's what she said... You stop thinking that you dirty pervert!

I awkwardly giggled without meaning to. "What the hell is up? I don't awkwardly chuckle!" I practically screamed in my head. "I am happy for you, and I do love you, Mom. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help plan for the wedding."

"I will need your help, dear. There are only two and a half months until the day! We thought we would do it on the fourth of July. What do you think?" She bounced even more now. Her exuberance was starting to annoy me. How did Bella put up with it? Oh yeah... I said freaking Bella! I'm in Kristen Stewart's fucking body. Holy shit! And, miraculously, I am in the Twilight universe!

"I think we have a lot of planning to do, Mom. Do you know where you want it?" I asked actually knowing the answer already.

"My first thought was Mexico. Maybe on a beach."

"Well, we should think about getting our passports sooner rather than later, then." My body automatically ran its hands through my hair. This was getting old. Somehow, I kept all of Bella's... Kristen's... This person's habits.

"If we're paying money to get passports, we're taking advantage of them! Maybe we can convince Phil to go to Italy. What do you think? You might meet an Italian heart throb." She smiled hugely bumping my arm with her elbow conspiratorially.

I smiled thinking of my favorite Twilight character- Alec. Holy shit! Alec! I'm in Twilight! I came to the Twilight universe before anything happened between Bella and Edward. Renee was thinking about getting married in Italy! Oh. My. Gawd. This could change everything. All of the horrible moments could be changed! Bella's weak character wouldn't be weak anymore! I have a strong enough personality for the both of us. "Ya know what, Mom. I might. You know, I heard of this great castle in Italy that might be just perfect for a honeymoon locale. Let me make a couple phone calls, and I'll get it all set up. What do you think? Just you me and Phil on the trip?"

"That sound just amazing, Bella. I'll run it by Phil. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. We all deserve a vacation. Do you mind, though, if we spend some time away from you while we're there?" She asked starting to get up.

"No, not at all, Mom. It will be your honeymoon, after all. Do you mind if I make an international phone call to make reservations and whatnot?"

"Oh, you know that Phil has been talking to that team in Japan the last couple of months. Ever since then, we've had an international plan. You should have seen the bill after the first time he talked to them! With those prices, we couldn't afford not to have one." She patted me on the shoulder and left the room shutting the door again behind her.

It only took me a few minutes to find the computer now that I was actually awake. It was an older laptop even considering the time I was in- probably a late 90's model. It booted up slowly, and, then, loaded the internet even slower. Thank god there was no password protection on the computer. I never would have guessed it. I mean, the girl had no personality. It could have been something as random as the three blind mice nursery rhyme.

I found flight plans and train reservations. I found hotel rooms to book, and, eventually, made my way to the phone number for "Volterra Castle Tours".

I found a phone- my phone, I guess- sitting on the bedside table. I cringed when I realized that it was a landline. Who still had one of those? Oh, wait, it's still the early 2000's right now. Holy crap. What year is it? I ran over to my desk and find the calendar. It is fucking earth day 2002. Guess what you succeed bitches. There is still an earth in eleven years! Oh, holy hell! I move to Forks in 10 months. I realize that the music that was playing while I waited had stopped and a soothing voice came on the line.

"Parli inglese?" I asked unsure of how I knew even this small amount of Italian.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The woman over the phone seamlessly fell into accented English.

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment to meet with Aro. Would he be available at 5pm on July 5th?"

"Yes, he is. May I please give him a name?"

"Y-yes. It's Isabella Swan." I can't believe I just used that name as my own.

"And, Isabella are you a v-"

"No. I'm human, but I know it all. Tell him I have valuable information for him regarding the Cullen family.

DUN. Dun. daaaaanaaaaaaaaaa.

When I got off the phone with the receptionist, I gave Renee all of the information she would need to book things. She smiled widely and hugged me. I hugged back just as exuberantly. I hoped. How did Bella interact with her Mom in the books? Was I being too daughterly? I know everyone describes Renee as flighty to the point of not paying bills, but I'm really starting to doubt it with the looks of this place. Honestly, I'm afraid to ask about it.

Now, the horribly long wait to get to Italy. Oh, holy hell... I'm in fucking high school! I'm probably going to have to relearn freaking algebra. Ugh! I cannot believe this. I hate Bella Swan. I hate this body. I hate how Twilight ended. This could change everything. I love this. Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! You know what, though? You're not going to have to wait through all of my boring school and finals week. Finals! Oh shit. I have a month to learn this junk and pass finals. I _know_ they won't let me go on this trip if I don't pass. Anyway... skipping to July!

* * *

The wedding was simple and beautiful with friends smiling and chatting happily. We stayed at a short reception for about an hour before rushing to Sky Harbor for our flight to New York. We had, perhaps, the shortest layover in history. When we landed in Rome, we took a much needed travel break and had paninis at a nearby cafe. Then, we made our way to one of the express trains to Florence where we would be renting a car in the morning to drive to Volterra. It was a very long day of travel, and we all crashed faster than you could say "international flight".

The drive went by surprisingly quick. It felt like a much more scenic and beautiful drive to Flagstaff. We checked into the hotel and I found that my room was separate from my parents. Great thinking, Mom! I dropped off my bag and told my mom that I was going to explore around the castle and grounds. Really, it was 3 o'clock, and I was anxious to make my way down to the clock tower and down the dark alleyway that would lead to the Volturi's reception area. Of course, I did walk through some different shops.

Who am I to deny myself an amazing Italian shopping experience? I may be in a different body, but my fashion sense has _not _changed. I am getting so sick of Bella's un-stylish wardrobe. When I'm done with this meeting, I am sooo going shopping.

The time came, and I found myself greeting a beautiful receptionist. I didn't bother to learn her name. She would probably be "dessert" before long, anyway. When I was ushered by two black, hooded figures into the throne room. I was, again, struck with awe at the beauty and timelessness of the room that I had once seen in the Twilight movies. I have to admit that the researchers for the movies really did their homework. I walked to the center of the largely-circular room and faced the dais that held the three kings.

Standing rather than sitting in the center of the three thrones was Aro. He held that creepily elated grin on his face as he said, "I presume you to be Ms. Isabella Swan. Am I correct in assuming so?"

"Yes, indeed, and, boy, do I have a story for you. Now, I'm not sure if you're going to be able to read my mind or not in this body, but it's worth a try." I stepped forward until I heard a couple growls, and, then, held out my hand for him to grasp with his own. He stepped forward and grasped my hand for a long moment.

Then, he chuckled, "How did you know I wouldn't be able to read your mind?"

My body nervously chuckled, "Oh boy, do you mind if I sit down? It's a long story, and I don't think little Bella Swan's body can stand for that long..."

He shook his head clearly flabergasted at what I had asked, and, then, he nodded motioning for me to use his throne. There were a couple small gasps, but, otherwise, no objections were voiced. "So, here is the reader's digest version of what you need to know. First off, I'm not Isabella Swan. My name is really Madison. Everyone calls me Maddy, though. I'm actually from a world where this world we're in right now is a book. The book doesn't actually start taking place until about 7 months from now, but, in the book, the former resident of this body and Edward Cullen meet and fall in love. He tells Bella everything about your kind and then leaves her out to dry. He takes seval months to come back to her in which there are several instances in which the secret is almost exposed. This body does eventually become a vampire, but it's after several years of arguments between Bella and Edward in which he refuses to change her over his own moral reasons."

"So, here is my proposition. I will let all of the events that will incriminate the Cullen family come to pass. You will send a guard with me to confirm that the events are worth the ultimate punishment that you tend to dole out. You might even find that one of the Cullen's is particularly repentant." I winked at him conspiratorially. "Then, I will come back here with you and offer my services. It seems that this body has kept the power that it gains as a vampire. It's a very powerful mental shield. It keeps you out and Jane and Alec. Even Demitri couldn't track me if he tried. So, why don't you hold hands with your 'brothers'," I used air quotes before continuing on. "and decide what you'd like to do." I gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and bobbed my head daftly to the side.

Giggles filled the once-serious room after I finished my speech. I think I may have surprised them a bit. Anyhow, the three kings still held their silent conference, and I still sat there like I owned the place. I placed my fingertips together and placed them under my chin in a pensive stare. Curiously, I glanced around the room letting my eyes fall on my favorite character. He was taller than Jane, but, still, shorter than average height. His pallor was in direct contrast with his strikingly dark hair color and red eyes. Without meaning to, I felt my heart race and a blush fill my cheeks as he stared back not breaking eye contact. I felt a buzz start to build in my ears and my chest constricted sickeningly- like it needed to be squeezed in order to breathe again.

I saw a couple heads turn back and forth- one practically glaring at me *cough* Jane *cough*- in curiosity at what was happening before their eyes. A smile unwantedly pulled at my lips, and I felt my body begin to stand before I was unceremoniously pushed back into my seat by a familiar set of hands. "Aro, may I ask why I needed to be pushed back into my seat?"

"Because you have forgotten your place. You seem to think that you could destroy us. However, the truth is that we could easily destroy you right now without a second thought, little girl. What do you have to say about that?"

"Only that you won't destroy me because of my gift. So, what decision have you come to, dear Aro? Or should I start calling you master, already?" I rubbed my chest as it thrummed uncomfortably.

He sighed rather loudly, "Despite your trite sarcasm, we have agreed to your terms unanimously." He looked up and out at his group of gathered followers eyes falling on Alec's. "I assume you had a certain guard in mind to bring to Forks with you?"

I nodded slowly and stood even more so. "Yes. I would choose to bring Alec."

Aro burst into riotous laughter, "I thought so. You will also receive a salary from us for your services once you arrive in Forks. I assume 5,000 Euros a week will be enough for you pains. It's clear that you don't care at all for Edward."

"You're very much correct. If you don't mind, I do require one more thing." I started pacing slowly side to side on the dais. With each pass, I became closer and closer to Alec. Whether this was on purpose or not, I'm still not sure.

"And, what would that be?" His eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"I need a cover story for why I'm showing up at my hotel so late. My story and your deliberations were not short. I'm afraid my mother will be worried. Do you mind if I take Alec as an escort back?" I looked down futilely trying to hide my obvious blush. Hell, the whole room could smell the warming of my blood pulling at my cheeks.

"I wouldn't dream of denying you and the man that is clearly your mate, my dear. Take care and be safe." He gestured, and I found Alec in front of me holding out his hand. As if a magnet pulled my hand to his, I grasped his hand without my body's consent. When our skin touched, instead of a chill, I felt warm tingles spread up my arm.

I felt my body follow his lead out of the throne room, and silently walked with him into the cool summer evening. I told him which hotel was mine, and he automatically guided us in the right direction. As we walked, the silence became more and more charged. He broke it before I could, "You are very brave. I know some vampires who wouldn't speak that way to the kings."

I glanced in his direction in the dimming light, "I was just being myself. They'll have to get used to it. I am going to be part of the guard."

"I wish you hadn't agreed to that. Eternity is difficult without your freedom." His eyes turned dark and tortured before he turned his head away from my view.

"They have you bound to them through Chelsea's gift, don't they?" I slowed to a halt making him also stop in his tracks. He didn't speak, but his nod was enough confirmation. "When you change me, I'll learn how to use my shield as soon as possible. I'll use it on you and Jane." I paused grabbing his other arm with my free hand. "I really do feel like I belong in Volterra for some reason, though."

He smiled sadly, "You're the only person I've ever seen out manipulate the kings."

"I had two months to figure out my speech and deal, though. Normally, I don't think I have it in me." I looked at the still-visible clock tower and cringed. We picked up the pace as we started to walk once again. "Look, I've really gotta get back. Why don't we meet up tomorrow, and we'll talk some more? I know you feel the same pull I do. Let's see where this goes in the time we've got over the next couple of years?"

He nodded, "I would like that." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Goodnight, Madison."

I turned in his direction as he began walking away. "Goodnight, Alec." I whispered knowing he could still hear me. With a smile on my lips, I turned and walked the last few steps to the hotel entrance.

I made it up to my room and opened the door as silently as humanly possible. Apparently, it wasn't silent enough because Renee opened the door to her room next to mine. "Who was that boy that kissed you hand? He was really cute! Why didn't you kiss him back?"

"Goodnight, Mom." I blushed.

She knowingly smiled, "Goodnight, Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In my opinion, the Volturi broke their own law by changing Alec and Jane so young. So, in this story they are 17. Don't like it? Put on your big girl panties and deal with it. The main character's name is an homage to the person who got me into reading Twilight. I don't think she'll read this, but, if she does, thanks Madison for the hours (weeks if we're including fan fiction) of fun reading and great creative outlet!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and unconsciously rubbed my pained chest. Did Bella experience this when Edward left in New Moon? I know she said it felt like a hole in her chest, but she didn't say that it felt like your arm after a good game of red rover- just displaced. I bolted out of bed, and started to scurry around the hotel room to get dressed. I had a few questions for a vampire; I didn't even care which one. Like, how come Edward and Bella were mates in Twilight, but, now, I feel this painful urge to be near Alec?

I was just pulling on a pair of socks when I heard a tap on the balcony window. I turned my head to see a figure in a black cloak and a sunny day outside. The absence of pain in my chest confirmed the visitor's identity for me. "Oh, shit." I mumbled getting up with only one sock on and walking to unlock the door. The figure practically burst into the room after I unbolted the door, and I found myself spinning a 180 to keep up with the movement. "Alec, do you feel the pain, too?" I stupidly asked before I could even process what was coming out of my mouth.

He nodded, pained. "Probably more so than yourself. Aro has never seen such a powerful pull between a human and one of us. He practically ordered me to come down here to see you."

I smiled weakly, "Practically ordered? If it was only practically, what did he actually say then?"

"He took one look at my thoughts and said the word 'go'. It was all the dismissal I'll ever get out of him. I booked it out of there faster than you can say tyrant." He stepped forward until he was only a breath away. "I've decided to go to America with you when your vacation ends. Would that be okay with you?"

I leaned forward placing my hands on either side of his chest and rested my head between them. "Y-yes." He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me ever closer. "I have a couple questions, if you don't mind my asking." A nod was my only response. "How come I feel this pull to you? I thought that this body would still feel the mating pull with Edward, but I know that won't be true. It's far too strong with you to even matter anymore."

I felt his lips graze the top of my head and his breath tickle me a bit. "I think you're forgetting that mates is short for soul mates. Whatever spell brought you here switched your souls between bodies, and the soul in that body now is the other half of mine. That's why it's so painful to be apart. Now that our souls recognize one another, they instinctually wish to be closer."

I pulled away only far enough to look into his eyes. "If we need to be close so much, how am I going to be able to trick Edward? Won't he smell you?"

He smiled a lopsided smile letting me back up to the bed and put my other sock on. Oh, that's so embarrassing! "He will, but there are tricks that will make him think that my scent is part of yours naturally. May I ask how old you are, dear Bella?"

"My body would be 16, right now. My soul, I guess would be 22." I blushed and looked down concentrating hard on my feet. "What about you?"

"I was changed at 17. However, I've been a vampire for about 1,200 years." I saw his feet step into my vision, and felt his hand on my chin. My eyes met his and I got lost in them for a moment before I remembered to breathe. I briefly wondered if that was a reaction from Bella's body or one from myself. "You don't need to be so bashful around me. I'm not here to judge you. In fact, I've waited far to long for you. Now, finally, you're here, and, although the circumstances are strange, I can't wait to get to know more about you Madison."

"Me too. But for you... I mean- I can't wait to get to know more about you, too." I broke eye contact with him and turned around placing my hand on my forehead in Bella's symbol for stress. "God, I'm an idiot!" I would have turned around again had I not heard chuckling behind me.

He coughed to cover up the rest of his laughs, and, then, sobered a bit. "Forgive me. The Volturi are so... rigid. They don't do things like you. It's so very refreshing and new to me that I couldn't help myself." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "Come, I have no doubt that you intend to actually experience Italy while visiting. I can't guarantee to take you to the most chic places, but you'll probably want to do some shopping. Most girls do, apparently. At least, that's what my sister said."

I had started to smile as he talked to me and it widened when he used the magic word 'shopping'. "Oh, boy, you just used the magic word!" I grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him out the door of my room. BAD. MOVE. I felt the eyes glaring daggers at me and Alec before I actually saw them. I turned slowly towards the feeling, and found my mother staring at me with rage-filled eyes and a gaping mouth. "Mom, this isn't what it looks like!" I said preemptively defending myself.

"Then, what is it? Because it looks like you just had a boy in your locked room unsupervised without permission." She wasn't using the angry voice. This scared me the most. She was using the lowering the voice and enunciating each syllable specifically so the other person could clearly hear your passive aggression voice.

"Well, that is what you saw, but nothing happened. Besides, he only just showed up to take me shopping maybe 10 minutes ago. I was just finishing putting on my socks and stuff, so I let him in instead of making him wait out in the hallway. I didn't want you running into him out here and scaring him off. Too late for that, now, I guess." I cringed through the whole explanation hoping that Alec didn't head for the hills. I looked up at him behind me and simply saw a stoic smile gracing his features.

"Isabella, I can't do anything here, but, when we get home, you are grounded for a week with no electronics." She was still doing the voice, but I knew she wanted to be yelling. I think she may have even stomped her foot had she not been in public.

I smiled, thought 'bite me', tilted my head to the side, and, then, said. "Fine." I grabbed Alec's hand once again, and marched out of the hotel and down the main plaza of shops.

As your esteemed narrator, I'm not sure I can do any justice to a right and proper shopping trip between Alec and Bella. As such, I will let you pretend it was just like the bathing suit shopping trip from the new guy. You'll quite enjoy it if you look it up on youtube I'm sure... What? No? No! I don't wanna! It's gonna be boring. They're going to leave and not review and... Okay, fine. I'm not guaranteeing grandeur or anything. Fine...

Worst shopping trip ever. Those words flowed from my mind more than once as we walked the thoroughfare that led to the Volturi's castle. Mostly, we just browsed through a couple interesting shops, but the worst part was that we had lapsed into this awkward 'one day we're gonna fuck and there is nothing we can do to stop it' silence. Not only that, but it was sunny so Alec had to keep the black cloak on the whole time. We kept getting asked why, and he had to keep saying it was a skin condition. It felt like an absolute train wreck until we walked by a book shop. I wish I could tell you the name of said book shop, but I was too distracted by the book in the window.

'Cime Tempestose' the cover read, and I somehow knew what that meant. It was my favorite book. And, well, Bella's, but, to be honest, who really cared about Bella? I practically ran in. It probably looked like Bugs Bunny trying to run away in an episode of the loony toons, and, if you don't know what a loony toon is, you should just leave this story now and don't come back until you do (PS you had no childhood).

I immediately ran to the 'romanzo' section and found Bronte among the many names. Know which book it is yet? No?

"You come all the way to Italy, and you choose to buy a classic book that you can read in your own language at home?" Alec was belly laughing behind me.

"Don't you be dissing my favorite book or this relationship may be over before it begins." I said sweetly to him while paying the man behind the counter.

"I never knocked your choice in literature. I just think that it's funny that you have the option of shopping for items from the hottest Italian designers, and you are buying books. It's just a testament to how different from the norm you are, my dear."

I blushed violently in embarrassment and turned from him "It's not for lack of want, really. I would love going on a shopping spree, but I was going to ask my mom for money. I kind of majorly pissed her off back there, and there was no way I was going to try to ask for money. As for the book, I'd really like to see if I can read it in Italian."

Alec gently grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I could seriously get used to this. I can't name a boyfriend that I've ever had with such gentility and care for me- especially after such a short time. Woah! Hold up, wait a minute... (if you finish these lyrics I will mail you an imaginary oreo) I just called him my- my friggin' boyfriend. Is he? "Are you planning to go to Rome soon?" I nodded my assent and a smile broke out on his face. "I'll bring my credit card when we go. One great thing about being a vampire is that, often, we qualify for no limit cards."

"You're kidding. That's not necessary. I would be happy with just a couple classic pieces." I noticed that we were walking towards the entrance hall of the Volturi castle now, but not one small iota of me hesitated. The Volturi, though scary at times, were markedly fair. I remembered to the very end of talking with the kings when I made the whole group laugh. The Volturi, it seems, are a family hidden beneath a political farce. Anybody else notice this? Just think of all of the times when Aro uses terms of endearment towards his guard. All of the 'Jane, dear's' alone could make a person sick! Look, I'm not saying that they're always sunshine and daisies. They are the protectors of the secret, and it sometimes requires some horrible deeds and tough decisions. However, you can clearly see it just below the surface. I would love to see them from the inside! One day, in fact, I will. But, back to the story. We're walking down a hallway in the castle, and we've turned a few corners and I am definitely lost at this point. Here's to hoping that I don't have to run screaming out of here. "Where are we headed?"

Alec paused clearly processing how to answer the question. I'm not sure if he did it out of habit or nervousness, but he coughed before starting his sentence. "Um, my room. Although, I understand if you don't want to be alone. We could leave the door open; besides, you're never really alone when you live in a castle full of vampires. Most everyone hears everything and word travels fast."

I looked over at him. I was probably blushing. "No, I'm fine with being in your room. I hate to be presumptuous, but I assume that, one day, it will also be my own."

Alec smiled at me and then shook his head. "Actually, there is a different suite of rooms in the basement for mates. Voices carry a bit less from down there..."

I didn't need to hear any more from him to understand what he meant. "Ah." I intoned in order to get him to stop talking. I realized that I was still looking at him, and turned my head away awkwardly. I'm sure that eventually we would get over this weirdness, but today was not that day. I redirected my thoughts from the strangeness of the situation channeled the focus into questions. I asked them just as he opened a door for me to enter. "So, when are you going to tell me of your ingenious plans that will make me smell like you and keep Edward and the Cullen family from being suspicious? Also, how the hell are you going to hide your existence from my mother when we head back home?"

I wish I could say that I was stunned by the beauty and enormity of the room like all of the other fanfiction out there. However, it was very clear to me that this used to be a medieval jail cell. From the looks of it, they had blown out a wall and put in a column with some of the old stones in order to support the ceiling better, but calling the room big was being generous. It was probably ten foot by twenty foot, but the furniture dominated the room making it seem smaller. Although the furniture was ill suited to the size and dimension of the room, the decorations were straight out of an episode of- of... well, I don't know! I haven't had TV since 2009, so what the hell is still on TV anymore!? Well, it was something from HGTV, anyway. I was so distracted taking in the furnishings that I realized I had pretty much missed Alec's whole explanation. "-house daily. Would you agree to letting me do that?"

I'm sure my eyes had glazed over or something. Otherwise, when I snapped out of it, Alec wouldn't have laughed at me. "Huh? I'm sorry... I was distracted by the room. Could I have you repeat yourself?" I eyed the room once again and found the only place to sit was on the bed. So, I sauntered over and plopped myself down on it in what was probably the least ladylike manner in the history of the earth.

He joined me sitting on the bed as if trying to approach a wild animal. "As for your home in Arizona, I will simply use my speed to allude your parent's gaze. I'll probably hide in your closet if you don't mind." He paused and adjusted himself on the bed carefully. "When we go to Washington, I'll need to mark you with my scent. There are only two ways to do that and, really, only one permanent one." He looked uncomfortable and then proceeded. "In the first option, I would put my scent on you daily by touching you. It wouldn't have to be sexually or anything, if you're worried about that. However, I understand that it tends to rain buckets in Washington, and the scent may have the chance of washing away. In the other option, I carefully bite you in a spot where he won't notice or see. It will act as a mating mark in that all vampires will smell my scent. However, the fact that they won't see it will simply make them think that it is part of your natural scent. Of course, I won't let any venom into yours system if I do this."

"Well, Alec, it seems to me that the smartest option is to let you go ahead and bite me. My only question is where?" I started pondering and looking at different parts of my body. It didn't take long for me to realize what spot would be best, but I wasn't sure that I wanted Alec's mouth there just yet; I just met the guy! Of course, my body decided to disagree. Damn teenage virgin body. I'm sure my eyes were wide when I looked up at him. "Oh, boy." I mumbled.

"You figured that out rather quickly. Would you be okay with that?" He was holding out his hand like he wanted to make this into some sort of treaty.

I tried not to let my nose scrunch up in distaste. "I'm not sure I'm ready for you to go down there yet. I just met you Alec. What sort of girl do you think I am?"

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "A beautiful, outspoken one who would do anything for what she wants once she realizes just what that is." He pulled his lips away and looked me dead in the eyes. "Don't think that this has to be done right away. It will still work as long as we do it before we go to Forks. Think it over, and, remember, that you can trust me."

I closed my eyes letting his words and soothing voice sink into my mind. What do I want? I don't want to leave this world, so I _am_ stuck here. I have what seems to be a soul mate in Alec. I don't think I would want to leave him. I'm going to trick the Cullen family and make the story what I want it to be, but, ultimately, what was the end of all of this? Where would it leave me? Eternity with Alec and the Volturi. Maybe, even, just with Alec. We would have to see, but, finally, I saw what I would need to do. "Okay, go ahead and bite me."

END CHAPTER...

Okay, lovelies... put down the knife. I'm only kidding.

He looked at me perplexed and clearly startled, "We don't have to do it right away, you know."

I smiled at his concern. "Look, I do know what I want, and, although I'm not ready to go all the way right now, I know that I will want to if that makes any sense. You also make it sound like the scent will be stronger the sooner we do this. Anyway, just call this my vote of confidence in us, and I'll call your biting me yours."

He nodded determined. "Okay, just let me call and have someone prepare a good meal for you. I know you haven't eaten today, and I know that I won't be able to resist at least a couple pulls of your blood. By the way, since you are human, yes, it should become stronger over time."

I layed back and got comfortable, "Thank you. That's really thoughtful of you." I looked up at him from my position on the bed. He was just hitting end on his cell phone from a silent phone call. Damn vampires. "Um, how do we do this?"

"Your only concern should be relaxing and being comfortable. Ah... Do you want to remove... Or should I." He was pointing at my pants and trying not to stare I think.

I wiggled and unbuttoned my pants. An evil grin spread across my face. "You."

He slowly crawled over the bed to me and hooked his fingers into my pants and took an agonizingly slow time pulling them down. He looked up at me the whole time as if waiting for any motion that asked him to stop. It was exactly moments like this that led me to think that this body wouldn't be a virgin for long. Unbidden, I began to feel an ache between my legs.

I saw him inhale deeply, but he didn't mention what he must've just processed. My pants were gently thrown on the ground near the bed, and Alec climbed farther up my legs to the juncture between my thighs. Now, I've had sex before, but something about this seemed infinitely more intimate than anything else I had experienced. He practically had me panting beneath him already. When he stopped at the highest point of my right thigh and inhaled, I swear I almost came undone. He found whatever it was he was looking for and licked the spot a couple times. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt his teeth sink into my skin, and I saw stars.

You know all of the vampire lore about being bitten and feeling pleasure instead of pain? So totally true! I don't even know how it's possible since Bella only described painful bites in the book. I'll have to remember to ask.

I felt an emptiness as Alec's teeth left my skin. I wanted more, and, before I could stop it, my body echoed my feeling of loss in a wanton moan. I felt Alec smile against my thigh. "Shh. They'll hear you. Don't worry. I'll give you what you want." He pulled himself just a little higher up my body and began to pull down my panties. What surprised me the most is that I let him. This was so unlike me.

When I felt his tongue on my most sensitive area, I almost let go once again, but I so wanted to feel more of what he could give that I held back. He licked and sucked. I was in what I thought was ecstasy until I felt a finger begin to play at my entrance.

He seemed hesitant to take things any farther, so I muttered, "Please," as quietly as possible. Then, I felt the teasing pleasure of his finger finally enter me. The slow rhythm he built me up with brought me to new heights, and, suddenly, I knew I needed more. "Alec. More." I whispered.

He nodded gently pulling away long enough to take my shirt off of me and his own clothes off of himself. "You sure?"

I nodded. The body was a virgin. I was not. Screw it. If he's my mate, then the speed of things doesn't matter. I felt him line up with me and slowly enter. There was a moment of pain as my body adjusted. Then, there was nothing but pleasure And we fell over the abyss together.

* * *

**The vast majority of this chapter was written on an ipad that has a particular penchant for autocorrecting the hell outta me, so, if you notice anything, please feel free to PM or review with corrections. I did reread it to check, but I definitely could have missed something.**


End file.
